Je ne dois pas
by eysselia
Summary: Parce qu'on le sais tous, dans Haikyuu il en a toujours pour faire n'importe quoi et d'autre pour supporter.
1. Nekoma

_Parce que les listes c'est le bien et qu'on le sait avec un capitaine comme Kuroo ça ne dois pas être calme tous les jours, sans compter leur as. Et depuis que Lev c'est rajouté, imaginé les dégâts._

* * *

Quand Yaku se réveilla il se sentait fatigué et démotivé, chose assez rare; et quand il reçut un message de leur vice capitaine pour lui annoncer qu'il serait absent à cause d'une grippe, il se sentit totalement dépressif. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas son équipe, il adorait ces coéquipiers, mais ils étaient quelque peu fatiguant. Et sans Kai pour l'aider à veiller qui sais ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire. S'il s'inquiétait un peu moins pour ses kouhais peut-être qu'il serait moins fatiguer, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Il soupira en attrapant une feuille et un stylo de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il n'allait quand même pas sécher un entraînement.

Kuroo et Kenma furent assez surpris de trouver leur équipe agglutiner autour de la porte de leur salle de club le matin. La raison étant une feuille accroché sur la porte, avec inscrit dessus « Les choses que je ne dois pas faire et que je dois respecter quand je fais partie de l'équipe de volley-ball de Nekoma. », Tetsurô sourit amusé, cela avait l'air assez drôle, il déchanta bien rapidement à la lecture de la liste.

 _Les choses que je ne dois pas faire et que je dois respecter quand je fais partie de équipe de volley-ball de Nekoma._

 _Je ne dois pas arriver en retard à l'entraînement._

 _Poursuivre un chat n'est pas une excuse valable pour un retard._

 _Je ne dois pas jouer à la console pendant l'entraînement._

 _Ni pendant un match._

 _Je ne dois pas faire de commentaire sur la coiffure de Kuroo, ce n'est pas de sa faute._

 _Je ne dois pas suggérer à Kenma de se faire une coloration._

 _Encore moins si je suggère le rose fluo._

 _En faite je dois laisser les cheveux des gens tranquille._

 _Si je suis le capitaine je ne dois pas me décharger de mes obligation sur mon second._

 _Ni sur Yaku._

 _Même s'ils le font quand même, c'est parce qu'ils ce soucient._

 _Le capitaine ne doit pas faire son rôle que pour l'encouragement avant match._

 _Oui il doit être responsable et assumer son rôle en dehors._

 _Et pendant les matches aussi, c'est mieux._

 _Je ne dois pas sécher une partie de l'entraînement._

 _Même si je n'aime pas cette dites parties._

 _Même si je consacre ce temps à une autre sorte d'entraînement_

 _Oui Lev c'est de toi qu'on parle, c'est parce que tu es nul en réception que tu dois justement les travailler._

 _Kenma aussi, n'évite pas les contre ton bras ne vas pas être arraché._

 _Je ne dois pas croire aveuglement tout ce que dit le capitaine._

 _Ou le pointu de l'équipe._

 _Surtout si je suis en seconde._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler Tanaka de Karasuno pendant l'entraînement._

 _Ce prendre une baffe de la manager de Karasuno n'est pas le but ultime d'une vie._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler Yaku ou Kai maman ou papa._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler Bokuto de Fukurodani pendant l'entraînement._

 _Surtout si je m'appelle Kuroo._

 _Je ne dois pas inviter Bokuto pour un entraînement il est intenable._

 _Surtout en présence de Kuroo._

 _Surtout sans Akaashi pour le surveiller._

 _En faite je dois faire en sorte d'éviter que Kuroo et Bokuto sois ensemble dans un rayon de cinq mètres._

 _Surtout si Tsukishima n'est pas loin._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler Tsukishima juste pour l'emmerder._

 _Surtout si je m'appelle Kuroo._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler Hinata en plein entraînement, oui Kenma tu es visé._

 _Imiter Karasuno n'est jamais une bonne idée._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler Sugawara maman._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler Daichi papa._

 _Je ne dois pas prétendre qu'ils sont mes parents, même s'ils se comportent un peu comme tel envers leur coéquipier, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix vu leur équipe._

 _De toute façon je dois me souvenir que je ne fais pas parti de leur équipe, mais de celle de Nekoma._

 _Surtout quand en plus j'en suis le capitaine._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler les autre équipe de Miyagi juste pour avoir des informations supplémentaire sur Karasuno._

 _Surtout si c'est Aoba Jôsai._

 _Je dois me souvenir qu'Iwaizumi a suffisamment de son capitaine à gérer pour en plus supporter le notre._

 _Pareille pour Moniwa, il a suffisamment subit pendant son capitainerie, pas besoin pour lui d'avoir à endurer Kuroo_

 _Surtout si Bokuto est avec lui._

 _Futakuchi galère suffisamment aussi._

 _En faite je dois laisser les autres équipes tranquilles._

 _Même si je ne me nomme pas Kuroo._

 _Je ne dois pas hurler pour un rien._

 _Je ne dois pas sourire tout le temps de manière moqueuse._

 _Je ne dois pas faire de commentaire sur la taille des autres juste parce que je dépasse les un mètre quatre-vingt dix._

 _Je dois arrêter de fixer le gens sans parler, quand mes yeux donne l'impression d'être écarquillé tout le temps. Même si ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils donnent cette impression._

 _Je ne dois pas fixer les gens sans parler juste pour imiter Fukunaga._

 _Surtout avec un sourire de merde sur mon visage._

 _Cette liste à été approuver par l'entraîneur et le coach. Les membres du club de volley masculin du lycée Nekoma sont priés de la respecter._

 _Yaku._

* * *

 _La prochaine liste sera soit Oikawa (lui il mérite un liste à lui seul, vous me direz Kuroo et Lev aussi) soit Karasuno. Deux toute façon les deux seront posté, nyark._


	2. Oikawa

_Parce qu'il mérite à lui tout seul, bon Kuroo aussi, mais peut-être plus tard avec un bon coup d'inspi. Pourquoi la numérotation automatique bug quand le fichier enregistre ? çà fait deux fois que j'ai du copier à partir de l'éditeur de texte directement dans l'édit du site pour avoir les numéro. Ouais je sais aucun intérêt c'est juste pour raller._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Oikawa regarda la lettre dans son casier en se retenant de soupirer, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à écouter une confession. Les filles auraient pu avoir plus de tact, à peine célibataire qu'il recevait de nouveaux des confessions par pagaille. Cela devait être le mauvais côté d'être lui. Au moins celle-ci n'empestait pas le parfum comme celle de ce midi, ni n'avaient plein de petit autocollant en forme de cœur coller partout. Sauf qu'il n'était toujours pas d'humeur à cause de ce midi qui avait été particulièrement pénible, peut-être qu'il pouvait juste l'ignorer exceptionnellement. Sauf que ça ne ce faisait pas. Il prit donc la feuille pliée et la retourna pour découvrir son nom d'inscrit dessus avec une écriture qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Iwaizumi lui avait écrit ?! Hé bien c'était surprenant, il ne lui écrivait jamais. En parti parce qu'ils habitaient face à face et en parti parce qu'Iwa préférait dire les choses en face. Raison pour laquelle il ne recevait que très peu de message de son meilleur ami, plutôt des appels. Il secoua la tête, pour qu'Iwaizumi lui écrive une lettre c'est que ça devait être vraiment quelque chose d'embarrassant. Mais hormis des sentiments amoureux il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait embarrassé l'attaquant. Dans ce cas, il prendrait le temps parce qu'Iwa était Iwa et pour Oikawa cela valait bien la peine de prendre le temps de lire une lettre et sûrement aller voir son ami d'enfance après. Cela serrait amusant de le voir rougir.

Il ouvrit la lettre pour enfin la lire.

 _Oikawa,_

 _Je te prévient tout de suite que si tu t'es imaginé des choses bizarres en reconnaissant mon écriture je vais te frapper. Donc ceci est juste une liste que l'équipe a mise au point et qui a été approuvé par Hirihata-sensei. J'ai perdu à la courte paille c'est donc moi qui suis obligé d'écrire. Donc j'espère que tu n'as pas quelque chose de stupide qui est passé dans ta stupide cervelle._

 _Tu ne dois pas allez dragué avant un entraînement._

 _Ni avant un match, qu'il soit officiel ou non._

 _Que se soit les filles qui te retiennent n'est pas une excuse valable._

 _Tu ne dois pas tenter de convertir Yahaba au statut de passeur coureur de jupon._

 _Ou de pantalon (je sais très bien que tu as essayé)._

 _Laisse tes kouhais choisir leurs propres orientations sexuelles._

 _Et tes camarades de terminal (c'est Makki qui a insisté pour celle-ci)_

 _N'essaye pas de former des couples (là c'est Matsukawa, mais tout le monde est d'accord avec lui)._

 _Ne sourit pas comme un violeur c'est flippant._

 _Même face à nos ennemis, c'est toujours flippant pour nous. (moi je dirais plutôt gênant, mais vu que tout les secondes sont traumatisés… et pas que les nôtres)_

 _Arrêtes de me poké la joue._

 _Ou le bras._

 _Ou les cotes._

 _En faite arrêtes de me Poké tout court._

 _Et ne va pas le faire à d'autre. (Watari confirme que c'est vraiment insupportable)_

 _Surtout de parfait inconnu. (Mizoguchi t'as vu faire ne dis pas le contraire)_

 _Ne pique pas la nourriture des bento des autres._

 _Ne rentre pas en contact avec les capitaines de Nekoma ou Fukurodani. (la demande vient aussi de leur vice capitaine)_

 _N'appelle pas celui de Karasuno pour lui demander si leur « fou bizarroïde » est à l'hôpital, cela a fait paniquer leur second serveur._

 _D'ailleurs il veut que tu arrêtes de l'appeler monsieur rafraîchissant._

 _Que tu arrêtes de l'appeler tout court._

 _Arrêtes d'harceler Kageyama avec des photos de chaussure ou de champignon (je comprend les chaussures mais pourquoi diable les champignons, Hanamaki demande pourquoi les chaussure tu lui expliquera parce que moi c'est hors de question)_

 _Arrêtes d'appeler Kageyama nabot, surtout quand dans l'équipe certain sont plus petit que lui. (Une remarque à ce sujet et tu es mort ok)_

 _Minus-chan n'est pas un surnom acceptable, même pour le petit rouquin des corbeaux._

 _Ne cherche pas des fans de d'autre membres de l'équipe._

 _Surtout si c'est juste pour te vanter que toi tu en as plus._

 _Ne chantes pas sous la douche._

 _Ne chante pas dans les couloirs._

 _Ne chante pas à longueur de journée._

 _Ne chantes pas tout court !_

 _Arrêtes de sortir que quand on étais petit on a décidé de ce marier._

 _Ne ramène pas des trucs d'extra-terrestre au lycée._

 _Arrêtes de m'embrasser sur la joue, on n'a plus cinq ans. (Du moins en publique, mollusque incapable de grandir)_

 _Ne prend pas les autres pour des radiateurs ambulants. (Kunimi dit : « Sentir des mains froides sur sa peau n'est pas agréable en plus c'est hyper bizarre, surtout quand c'est au niveau du ventre. »)_

 _Ne prend pas les autres pour des transporteur d'Oikawa, tu peux très bien marchez tout seul (Kindaichi est juste trop timide pour refuser)_

 _Ne pique pas une crise face à cette liste._

 _Ni après._

 _Respecte la (On c'est donné du mal pour la faire)._

 _N'accroche pas de panneau avec écris dessus « épouse moi Oikawa » au-dessus de mon casier._

 _Ne demande pas à des filles ou des mec de se ramenez avec ces dit panneau avec le noms de l'un d'entre nous pour après prendre une expression choqué._

 _Même sans l'expression ou les remarque ne le fait pas._

 _Ne dit pas des chose du style « Mais Iwa, tu ne va pas me laisser accoucher de notre enfant seul et m'abandonner ! » devant notre classe ou l'équipe._

 _Ne le dis pas du tout en faite._

 _Pour rappel tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte et en plus pour ça il faudrait qu'il se soit passer quelque chose baklava !_

 _Je ne suis pas un oreiller._

 _Les autres membres de l'équipe ne sont pas non plus des oreillers._

 _N'appelle pas Ushijima à trois heure du matin juste pour lui pourrir sa nuit. (Si tu veux je le ferait, vu que c'est l'entraîneur qui a insister pour celle-ci)_

 _Ne stolque pas Ushijima pour lui foutre la frousse, puis ensuite lui envoyer une lettre débile signé « les petits bonhommes verts de l'espace » (c'était marrant à faire)._

 _En faites tu es sensé le laisser tranquille. (Ils n'ont rien dit quand au fait d'utiliser d'autre personne pour le faire)_

 _N'offres pas un collier de chien à Kyoutani._

 _Iwaizumi, au nom de l'équipe (plus ou moins)_

Oikawa regarda la lettre, il se sentait un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas une confession finalement. Le brun ce demanda pourquoi avant de hausser les épaules, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et bien s'il n'avait plus le droit de pourrir Kageyama et Ushijima, il pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami pour le faire à sa place, du moins pour le capitaine de Shiratorizawa. Si Kindaichi était incapable de dire non, peut-être qu'il pourrait le remplacer pour les photos à envoyer. Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche avant de prendre son sac et d'aller vers les vestiaires. Peut-être qu'effectivement enfermé Hanamaki et Matsukawa dans un placard à balais n'était pas une bonne idée, il aurait du le faire avec Yahaba et Kyoutani, il aurait eu une excuse de secourt.

Iwaizumi avait oublier d'ajouter d'arrêter de lancer à tout bous de temps.

-Iwa-chan !


	3. Karasuno

_C'est au tour de Karasuno de passer à la trappe, hé bien il y quelque références ou réactions aux autres listes dans celle là, et bien il faut comprendre Daichi se faire harceler par Kuroo n'est pas de tout repos ^^. Les prochain seront Seijou et Datego. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Ennoshita relit une dernière fois la feuille, qui différait de contenu quelque peu de son brouillon. Et bien Daichi n'allait pas se plaindre des quelques changements, par contre leur coach peut-être un peu. Il alla accrocher la feuille au gymnase avant de le fermer à clé et de rentrer chez lui. Il envoya rapidement un message à Sawamura pour lui signaler qu'il avait finit et que la liste était mis en place, son capitaine lui renvoya un remerciement. Pas que Daichi écrivait mal, non le terminal avait plutôt une belle écriture, mais Chikara encore plus, ils avaient donc décidé d'un commun accord que se serait lui qui écrirait. Cette liste était vraiment une bonne idée, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Yaku pour ça. Si le libéro de Nekoma n'en avait pas parlé à Sugawara il n'y aurait jamais pensé.

Le lendemain matin dans le gymnase régnait une agitation bien palpable parmi l'équipe masculine de volley, très différente de celle habituelle. Tanaka sanglotait dans un coin alors qu'Hinata tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire face à l'expression de Kageyama qui se situait entre celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau, de pur colère et de je ne vais jamais y arriver, oubliant par là même son propre désarrois. Nishinoya lui secouait Kinoshita et que Narita tentait tant bien que mal de le secourir des griffe du libéro. Azumane avait une teinte plus proche du t-shirt vraiment délavé que de l'être humain et Sugawara ne pus retenir une grimace à un certain moment, restait à savoir si c'était de rire ou de désappointement. Le professeur Takeda réconfortait le coach Ukai qui déprimait dans un coin. Yachi semblait tellement mal en point que Yamaguchi en oublia d'être lui-même au bord de l'évanouissement. Kiyoko se contenta de soupirer, elle ne pensait pas que cela résoudrait quoi que ce soit, mais ferait l'effort de respecter quand même la liste. Et pour finir Tsukishima l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre avait sorti une encyclopédie sur les dinosaures et la lisait en écoutant sa musique, histoire de calmer ses nerfs. Daichi soupira en se disant qu'il fallait quand même leur laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

 _Chose que je ne dois pas faire au club de volley de Karasuno, et même en dehors._

 _Je ne dois pas sauter sur les gens pour m'élever._

 _Je ne dois pas passer mon temps à sauter tout le temps en dehors de l'entraînement._

 _Surtout dans les couloirs._

 _Encore plus dans les couloirs pendant un tournoi._

 _Je ne dois pas passer mon temps à hurler._

 _Traumatisé Asahi n'est pas une bonne idée._

 _Même involontairement Yû._

 _Surtout volontairement, Suga et Daichi sont les premiers concernés._

 _Je dois me rappeler que nous formons une seule et même équipe._

 _Je dois laisser mes concours et autre défis avec quiconque en dehors de l'équipe._

 _Même si l'autre en question fait parti de l'équipe._

 _Deux qui passe leur temps à s'affronter est largement suffisant._

 _Je ne dois pas demander quel est le meilleur moyen de tuer un ancien sempai._

 _Je ne dois pas rajouter idiot entre chaque mot quand je m'adresse à Hinata._

 _Je dois arrêter d'imaginer des situations mortelles._

 _Ou sanglante._

 _Ou le pire à chaque fois._

 _Je dois prendre sur moi et affronter mes peurs._

 _Je ne dois pas parier avec les autres manageuses des autres équipes._

 _Ni celle de Karasuno._

 _Elle n'est quand seconde. Je dois m'en rappeler_

 _Je ne dois pas me vanter que notre club à deux manageuses._

 _Je ne dois pas passer mon temps à chercher Kageyama._

 _Oui Tsukishima et Hinata vous êtes concerné._

 _Je dois arrêter de me dévaloriser, ça fait baisser mon niveau quand je suis sur le terrain._

 _Non Azumane n'est pas le seul concerné._

 _Je ne dois pas servir dans la tête de Tsukishima sois disant par erreur._

 _Où viser ces lunettes en faisant passer ça pour un accident._

 _Je ne dois pas martyriser les plus petits que moi. Même un seul._

 _Je ne dois pas me balader avec un défibrillateur._

 _Yamaguchi, personne ne va faire de crise cardiaque._

 _Je ne dois pas dormir en cours._

 _Je ne dois pas désespérer quand je donne des cours de soutien à Nishinoya et Tanaka._

 _Je ne dois pas inventer de plan tordu pour tuer un certain capitaine de l'équipe des chats._

 _Même si le dit capitaine passe son temps à me taper sur les nerfs._

 _Je ne dois pas me vanter que mon petit ami est le meilleur au lit. Ça n'intéresse personne._

 _Surtout devant les âmes innocentes._

 _Ou les célibataire._

 _Et encore moins devant ceux qui sont les deux Suga._

 _Je ne dois pas balancer mon téléphone par ce qu'un chat et un hibou m'ont appelé._

 _Je ne dois pas pleurer à chaque fois que je reçois une photo de champignon ou de chaussures._

 _Je ne dois pas effrayer les autres membres de l'autre équipe par mon apparence._

 _Je ne dois pas m'évanouir parce que quelqu'un m'a défié par téléphone dans un combat à mort, c'était une blague._

 _Je ne dois pas tenter de faire des expériences sur Hinata pour comprendre comment il fait pour s'entendre si rapidement avec les autres._

 _Ni me plaindre qu'il est terrorisé ensuite._

 _Je ne dois pas expliquer que c'est parce qu'il est simplet._

 _Ni me plaindre si il m'insulte ensuite._

 _Je dois penser à enfiler mon haut sans rester dix minute torse nus avant._

 _Je ne dois pas boire d'alcool._

 _Je ne dois pas écrire de fiction yaoi sur mon équipe._

 _Ce n'est pas parce que je m'ennuie que je dois proposé le jeu du mime à l'équipe._

 _Je ne dois pas non plus faire un classement des joueurs les plus idiots._

 _Ou les plus doués pour faire sortir de leurs gongs les autres._

 _En faites je ne dois pas faire de classement._

 _Je ne dois pas offrir de l'alcool au coach._

 _Pour sauvé le peu de dignité qu'il reste à l'équipe et éviter les ennuis auprès du vice principal. Cette liste est approuvé (ou presque) par Takeda sensei et le coach Ukai._

C'est vrai qu'il avait accepté de ne plus faire peur à Azumane, mais là il fallait quand même recadrer un peu les choses pour s'entraîner. Daichi claqua plusieurs fois dans ses mains pour attirer l'attentions des joueur alors qu'une aura de pure psychopathe l'entourait.

-On peut commencer l'entraînement ?

-OUI CHEF ! S'écrièrent les autres en se mettant au garde à vous.

Il y avait été un peu fort pour le coups, oups.


	4. Aoba Jôsai

Hirihata fit craquer ses articulations et se leva de son fauteuil, il avait enfin terminé et pile à temps en plus. Puisque la lettre avait plus ou moins fonctionné, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup pour le reste des autres membres de l'équipe. Car il fallait avouer qu'Oikawa n'était pas le seul à poser problème, malheureusement. Et lui en avait mare de devoir s'excuser auprès des entraîneurs des autres équipes. Il attrapa la feuille et sorti de son bureau pour se diriger vers le gymnase ou les joueur commençait déjà à se rassembler pour l'échauffement. Sous les regards curieux il accrocha la feuille à la porte et s'écarta pour que tous puisse lire.

 _Choses que je dois respecter en tant que membre de Seijou._

 _Je dois respecter la liste suivante._

 _Je ne dois pas vider mes poumons quand je suis à côté d'Hirihata, personne ne souhaite devenir sourd._

 _Utiliser mes fans comme excuse de retard n'est toujours pas acceptable._

 _Même si c'est la vérité._

 _Devant les autres équipes je dois éviter de frapper mon capitaine._

 _Même s'il l'a chercher._

 _Surtout quand il ne l'a pas tellement chercher._

 _Je ne dois pas grogner sur les autres, je ne suis pas un chien._

 _Je ne dois pas mordre._

 _Je ne dois pas lancer de défis._

 _Surtout en menaçant que s'il n'est pas fait il y a des tour de piste jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes._

 _Je ne dois pas raconter d'histoire sordide._

 _Je ne dois pas raconter des moyens de torture._

 _Oui Kunimi c'est bien de toi qu'il s'agit._

 _Je ne dois pas raconter des histoires de fantôme le soir pendant le camp de d'entraînement._

 _Ni me déguisé en fantômes et effrayer les autres._

 _Vous êtes un peu trop âgée pour ça Matsukawa et Hanamaki._

 _Je ne dois pas tenter de maudire Kyoutani._

 _Je ne dois pas balancer Yahaba dans un étang._

 _Arrêtez de vous chercher, c'est plus simple._

 _Je ne dois pas sauter sur mon vice capitaine juste parce que ça fait trois heures que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il va finir par avoir un accident un jour._

 _Je ne dois pas appeler Ushijima en plein dans la nuit pour le réveiller. Iwaizumi je sais que tu a pris la relève d'Oikawa._

 _Je ne dois pas non plus vider un sac de bonbon en guimauve sur lui._

 _Ni de criquet._

 _Je dois laisser tranquille Ushijima._

 _Je ne dois pas demander à d'autre équipe de lui pourrir la vie à ma place. Oikawa, Iwaizumi je sais que vous avez tentez de le faire._

 _Je ne dois pas attacher des rubans dans les cheveux des gens pendant qu'il dorme._

 _Je ne dois pas obliger Watari à se travestir pour me venger des rubans._

 _Je ne dois pas utiliser une photo de Kageyama pour jouer aux fléchettes dans les vestiaires._

 _Je ne dois pas non plus accepter de lui envoyer des photos de champignon et de chaussures toutes les minutes._

 _Même si c'est le capitaine qui me l'a demander._

 _Je ne dois pas lancer le jeu action ou vérité._

 _Je ne dois pas traumatisé les secondes avec le dis jeu._

 _Je ne dois pas attacher Yahaba et Kyoutani ensembles par des menottes._

 _Je ne dois pas perdre la clé des menottes._

 _Je ne dois pas faire un strip-tease pour Oikawa dans les vestiaires._

 _Peut importe ce qu'il t'a dit pour te convaincre Iwaizumi, ne le fais pas._

 _Je ne dois pas menacer mon vice de révéler des choses compromettantes pour le forcer à me faire un câlin devant toute l'équipe._

 _Je ne dois pas ensuite l'embrasser, que se soit sur la joue ou non. Cela n'intéresse pas l'équipe._

 _Je ne dois pas ensuite me plaindre qu'il m'ait frappé, je l'ai cherché._

 _Je ne dois pas lancer des regards de tueur à tout ceux qui s'approche un peu trop près à mon goût d'Iwaizumi._

 _Je ne dois pas ensuite leur servir un sourire de pervers psychopathe._

 _Surtout s'ils font parti de mon équipe._

 _En faite je dois suivre le conseille de Matsukawa et sortir avec mon vice. Les autres auront la paix._

 _Je dois laisser mon côté tsundere de côté et sortir avec mon capitaine si je porte le numéro quatre. Les autres veulent la paix._

 _Je ne dois pas roucouler en publique._

 _Même si j'ai respecté la 44 et la 45._

 _Je ne dois pas voler la nourriture de Kyoutani._

 _Ni me plaindre qu'il m'ait mordu, je l'ai cherché._

 _J'ai le droit d'enfermer c'est deux là dans un placard, mais pas les autres._

 _Ou de trouver tout autre moyen pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs querelles._

 _Peu importe le dit moyen tant qu'il ne gêne en aucune façon l'entraîneur._

 _Je ne dois pas être énervant._

 _Je dois écouter mon capitaine._

 _Surtout pendant les matchs._

 _Hirihata, entraîneur de l'équipe de volley d'Aoba Jôsai._

Le capitaine et son vice se regardèrent avant de demander d'une même voix à leurs coéquipiers s'ils ne pouvaient pas pourrir la vie à Ushijima à leurs places, parce que apparemment c'étaient bien ce qui les gênait le plus dans la liste. Yahaba ce plaignait qu'il n'avait même plus le droit de ce plaindre de s'être fait mordre, alors que cela faisait vraiment mal, le tout en frottant la dite morsure sur son bras. Il finit par promettre de faire un effort pour que personne ne tente quoi que se soit qui l'impliquait avec l'attaquant. Matsukawa et Hanamaki complotaient déjà contre les deux premières, à peine ébranler par leur propres interdictions, il y avait apparemment bien pire qu'action et vérité. Kunimi consolait Kindaichi de ne plus pouvoir jouer aux fléchettes alors que Watari lui proposa un sac de frappe à l'image de Kageyama à la place. Kyoutani lui haussa les épaule et sorti un pain au melon qu'il mangea tranquillement comme si rien ne le concernait. Le seul qui semblait un temps soit peu embarrassé était Mizoguchi.

Hirihata soupira, il sentait que bientôt il allait devoir en faire une deuxième. Pourquoi diable avait-il tant d'imagination pour ce genre de chose ?

* * *

 _Oikawa n'est pas le seul à poser problème à aoba é.é_


End file.
